To many, one of the greatest innovations to luggage in recent times is the addition of wheels and extendable/retractable pull handles that allow the luggage to be more easily personally transported into and out of airports, hotels and the like. Wheels and pull handles have also been added to other personal containers such as ice chests, briefcases and tool boxes, for example, to allow the containers to be more easily transported from place to place.
Due to the position of the extendable/retractable pull handles with respect to the tops of the containers when the pull handles are in their extended position, users often place supplemental items on top of the containers to transport the supplemental items with the containers. When the containers are tilted by the user and moved, the extended pull handles provide a support that helps prevent the supplemental items from sliding off the containers. For example, it is a common practice to place a piece of carry-on luggage on top of a primary piece of wheeled luggage such that the carry-on luggage can be wheeled around with the primary luggage. Similarly, it is a common practice to place supplies on top of a wheeled ice chest such that the supplies can be wheeled from point to point with the ice chest.
Unfortunately, although an extended pull handle greatly facilitates the ability to transport a supplemental item on a wheeled container by helping to prevent the supplemental item from sliding off the container, it is not fail proof. For example, even though it is positioned on top of the container and rests against the pull handle during transport, a supplemental item can easily fall off the container if its center of gravity moves sufficiently one direction or another with respect to the handle. Also, for example, a supplemental item may simply be too big to easily stay on top of the container during transport.